El refugio y la culpa
by Albmmac
Summary: ¿Y sí Emma llegase a StoryBrooke por "casualidad"? ¿Y si ni siquiera la reina malvada recordase quien era en su vida pasada? ¿Y si la vida continuase así sin más... o no? SwanQueen. - Historia basada en la serie Érase Una Vez (Once Upon a Time). No poseo ningún derecho sobre la serie ni sus personajes. [Más adelante posible (y eso espero) RatedM]
1. La huída

No sabía que tipo de impulso le había llevado a hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo, concretamente, lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, ¿hacia dónde conducía? Quizás solo estaba cansada de la misma historia, de la historia de siempre, su historia. Llevaba meses pensando que no tenía sentido nada de lo que estaba haciendo aunque no tuviese una solución en mente para todo aquello, cansada de la misma rutina de trabajar, llegar a casa, encender la tele, prepararse una taza de fideos chinos instantáneos y ver lo mismo una y otra vez hasta quedarse dormida.

Ese día fue diferente, cumplía 28 años y, de nuevo sola, no estaba dispuesta ha pasarlo igual que sus últimos cumpleaños. Recogió algunas de sus más preciadas pertenencias y algo de ropa, en su coche tampoco es que fuera a entrar demasiado y tampoco es que tuviese mucho que acarrear con ella.

Emma era una persona solitaria desde su robada infancia hasta su adolescencia problemática, nunca tuvo necesidad de atarse a nada ni a nadie, nunca pensó en el pasado como algo bueno sino como algo de lo que hay que huir y refugiarse para vivir más cómodamente.

En dos viajes, subiendo y bajando infinidad de escaleras, terminó de colocar todo en su coche, subió de nuevo para asegurar que no se dejase nada importante "_Tampoco tengo nada importante que dejar atrás" _pensaba repetidamente mientras observaba aquel apartamento que siempre había estado semi-vacío, suspiró como si se le fuese la vida en ello y cerró con doble pase de llave aquella pequeña parte de su vida.

_- Es hora de cambiar –_ dijo antes de subir al coche para buscar un lugar dónde pudiese sentirse bien, al menos durante un tiempo.

Su coche era peculiar, un escarabajo amarillo que pedía a gritos unos buenos arreglos o una jubilación, el cual había conseguido como pago de uno de sus trabajos más inusuales. No sabía si iba a llegar muy lejos con el ya que siempre le andaba dando problemas pero eso no la iba a detener.

Los edificios fueron alejándose y acercándose, pasando de ciudad en ciudad, observando cada detalle y cada persona, buscando algo que le diese a entender que ese podría ser su refugio pero no encontraba nada. Una de las virtudes de Emma es que le encantaba conducir, podían pasar horas que no percibía el paso del tiempo, solo estaba ella, un par de cigarros, el mismo disco de siempre con música clásica y los paisajes, cualquier tipo de paisaje.

Cuando el sueño empezó a hacer mella en su cuerpo fue cuando único se dio cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba, no sabía en que momento empezó a conducir de forma automática sin elegir los caminos ni la dirección hasta que de repente algo falló.

- Venga abejorro no me hagas esto, ¡no falles ahora!_ - suplicaba frustrada al ver que su coche empezaba a hacer los mismos sonidos irritantes de siempre_ - ¡¿Pero no ves que estamos en mitad de la nada?!

Sus suplicas no sirvieron de mucho, su pequeño abejorro falló dejándola tirada en medio de la nada. Emma buscó en su pequeña maleta el móvil, "_Oh genial, ¡sin batería", _la suerte no estaba de su parte. Salió del coche dando un portazo que sonó en los alrededores de aquella carretera, donde solo había bosque y niebla, se apoyó en su abejorro y se encendió un cigarro mientras pensaba e ideaba estrategias para no morir asesinada en aquel paraje inhóspito hasta que vio dos luces acercándose a lo lejos, no sabía si alegrarse o morirse de miedo.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo señorita? -_ preguntaba aquella figura que no se distinguía por completo por culpa de la niebla._

- Pues parece ser que hoy mi coche ha decidido jubilarse o algo parecido, aquí, en medio de la nada_- decía dando una leve patada a una de las ruedas del coche._  
- Si quiere me bajo y la ayudo ya que creo que a estas horas no verá pasar a nadie más por aquí_ – decía aquella extraña persona con un tono sincero y simpático._  
- Se lo agradecería_ – dijo esbozando una sonrisa aunque dudaba de que se viera con la dichosa niebla._  
-No es nada señorit_a-_ _se bajaba del coche _– Por cierto, **bienvenida a StoryBrooke.**


	2. Antisimpática

**Muchas gracias por los favs, reviews y follows, espero no ser muy mala y bueno, aquí continuamos!**

* * *

_**- Si quiere me bajo y la ayudo ya que creo que a estas horas no verá pasar a nadie más por aquí – decía aquella extraña persona con un tono sincero y simpático.  
- Se lo agradecería – dijo esbozando una sonrisa aunque dudaba de que se viera con la dichosa niebla.  
-No es nada señorita- se bajaba del coche – Por cierto, bienvenida a StoryBrooke.**_

- ¿Story.. qué? _- decía Emma como si de un trabalenguas se tratase _– No le he entendido muy bien, discúlpeme._  
- _StoryBrooke, un nombre raro, lo sé pero es lo que hay.. Por cierto, me llamo Leroy _– tendiendo su mano._  
- Yo Emma, un placer y gracias _– aceptando su mano y apretándola.  
- Encantado Emma – se aproximaba al coche, levantaba la tapa del capó_ – Mmmm.. ¿Qué se supone que ha pasado?_  
- P_ues que ha muerto como siempre, creo que es la batería ya que nunca le pongo una buena para este tipo de coche porque son muy caras _– ponía los ojos en blanco_ -  
- _Leroy reía _– ¿Y no sería más barato que se comprase un coche nuevo? _- cerrando el capó._  
- Me gusta este pero siempre que falla jamás tengo dinero pero en fin, ¿puede ayudarme? _- exhalaba aire en señal de agobio.  
- _¿Tiene unas pinzas para la batería? Porque yo precisamente hoy no..._ - levantaba sus manos al aire en señal de disculpa._  
- Pues va a ser que no tampoco_ – decía levemente frustrada _-  
- Pues cojamos sus cosas, apartemos el coche de la carretera y ya viene usted mañana a recogerlo con la grúa, ¿le parece?_ - tampoco es que Emma tuviera otras opciones aparte de dormir en el coche en medio de la nada.  
- _¿Y mientras dónde me quedo?_ - empezaba a sacar cosas del coche._  
- Le recuerdo que está en un pueblo, no muy grande, pero hay hostales y sé de uno muy agradable _– decía mientras ayudaba a Emma a subir las cosas al coche de aquel hombre tan, peculiarmente, bajito._  
- Muchas gracias Leroy.  
- De nada Emma.

Terminaron de cargar las pocas pertenencias de Emma en su coche y tomaron rumbo hacía ese pueblo con su extraño nombre _StoryBrooke_. Al parecer a Leroy le gustaba hablar por los codos, no paraba de contar cosas sobre el pueblo y sobre cualquier cosa que le viniese a la cabeza, a Emma le resultaba agradable aunque en su cabeza se pasaba de vez en cuando la leve idea de que fuese un asesino en serie o un violador, luego se reía mentalmente ya que, pensaba que era tan pequeño que no tendría dificultades para defenderse y aún más con las habilidades que ella misma tenía.

Según iban aproximándose poco a poco al pueblo, la niebla se iba disipando dejando a la vista un, aparentemente, pueblo tranquilo en el que a partir de la 1 de la mañana no había nadie en la calle, nadie menos Leroy. Emma prefirió no preguntarle que hacía a esas horas tan alejado del pueblo por si no podía asimilar el tipo de respuesta extraña que se veía venir.

- ¿Dónde me voy a quedar entonces? - _viendo que daban vueltas y vueltas por calles y no paraban en ningún lado -  
- _Al hostal de la Abuelita, es una mujer antisimpática.  
- ¿Antisimpática?  
- Si, antisimpática, una mezcla de ambos términos pero entre usted y yo, es bipolar, lo que no le gusta que se lo digan.. El humor de esa señora no es del todo normal – _reía – _Ya estamos aquí.

Aparcó el coche en menos de un segundo y se bajó de el sin invitar a Emma a que lo hiciese. Leroy fue directo hacía la puerta de la casa-hostal de la abuelita, presionó el horrible y escandaloso timbre y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Emma.

- Vamos, venga aquí. No voy a lidiar yo con el humor de la Abuelita yo solo y menos a estas horas – _le hacía gesto con la mano para que se acercase._

Quince minutos después Emma ya estaba en la habitación, rememorando el momento anterior en el que se demostró el carácter antisimpático de la Abuelita y la personalidad arisca de Leroy. La Abuelita le había dado la bienvenida repitiendo cientos de veces que estaba a su disposición y que dejara de disculparse por aparecer tan tarde, que ese era uno de sus trabajos, no el más querido, pero era uno de ellos.

Observaba el pueblo desde la ventana, apoyada sobre el marco de madera, ese tipo de madera tan viejo que con un mínimo roce sonaba como si fuese a romperse pero que era agradable a sus oídos, significaba que tenía vida, que tenía historia.

Con un café entre sus manos, intentando calentarla, el cual le había ofrecido muy amablemente la abuelita, no paraba de preguntarse si todo lo que había pasado esa noche era una señal para que fuese este su nuevo hogar por un tiempo o su refugio definitivo. Tampoco dejaba de preguntarse porque la llamaban la "Abuelita", vale que era mayor, pero ¿y su nombre? Cosas de pueblo suponía.

_- Me cago en la mierda... - _Se había olvidado de pasar las cortinas al acostarse y también se había olvidado de lo que era levantarse temprano y con tanta hambre. Se levantó como pudo, casi sin abrir los ojos para evitar aquella entrometida claridad logrando así que tropezase con todas sus cajas y maldiciese aún más el inicio de aquel día. Logró ponerse los mismos vaqueros de la noche anterior que colgaban del cabecero de la cama, ¿e_n que momento los puse ahí?, _una camisa básica blanca de asillas y su chaqueta roja, a juego con sus all-star, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para enfundarse las ó que la Abuelita le comentó que su otro trabajo era en una cafetería que estaba tres calles más allá. Sin observar a nada ni a nadie, ni como estos le observaban a ella, dirigió su cuerpo automáticamente hasta allí. El clinclineo de la campana de la puerta al entrar, hizo que todos los allí presentes, como siempre, se girasen para observar quien entraba y, seguidamente, seguir con su rutina.

- ¡Emma! - _le llamaba una voz haciendo que esta se retirase de una vez las dichosas gafas de sol – _Emma aquí, desayuna conmigo -  
- Buenos días Leroy – _dijo mientras se sentaba enfrente de el en aquel cómodo asiento.  
- _¿Qué tal has pasado la noche? ¿Te gustó el sitio? - _mojaba un donut en el café mientras la miraba esperando respuesta.  
- _Es antiguo y tiene olor a viejo... Olor a historia, así que sí, es agradable – _sonreía.  
- ¡_Buenos días! ¿Qué desea tomar? - _sin previo aviso y de la nada apareció a su lado, de pie, una chica bastante delgada de pelo negro y rojo con una voz algo irritante.  
- _Café solo y gofres con chocolate. Gracias.  
- A usted, bienvenida a StoryBrooke – _se fue con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.  
- _¿Aquí todos son tan alegres? - _dirigiéndose a Leroy de nuevo.  
- _Pues creo que sí, al menos todos los que conozco, menos dos personas – _reía.  
- _¿Quienes?  
- Yo cuando estoy de mal humor que suele ser casi todo el tiempo, menos ayer y hoy claro, y.. - _el clinclineo de la campanita de la puerta interrumpió la conversación – _y ella.

Emma se giró casi automáticamente para contemplar como una figura con semblante serio llamaba su total atención, vestida con falda y chaqueta, se acercaba a la barra y se sentaba de una manera perfecta en ella.

- ¿Quién es ella? - _no apartó la vista de ella ni para hacer esa pregunta.  
- _Es Regina Mills, la alcaldesa del pueblo.


	3. Mecánicos

_Lo siento lo siento! Exámenes, mudanza, no tengo portátil, desde el ipad todo es oscuro y dificil asi que espero que me perdonéis y pueda saciar algo este pequeño trozo que he intentado redactar, de mala manera y con mala idea, pero aquí está. Si alguien decide asesinarme lo entenderé._

_Pido disculpas por el gran retraso y sin más dilación, he aquí lo que he podido hacer._

* * *

_**- ¿Quién es ella? - no apartó la vista de ella ni para hacer esa pregunta.**_

_**- Es Regina Mills, la alcaldesa del pueblo.**_

- ¿Cómo la alcaldesa puede ser una persona malhumorada Leroy?

- A ver Emma, tienes que soportar muchas presiones y tomar muchas decisiones.. Además, ¿por qué me haces ese tipo de pregunta tan tonta, y por supuesto, obvia? - _su mal humor retornaba en él._

- Pues porque ella no parece ser ese tipo de persona - _se giraba de nuevo para volver a verla._

- Lo que tu digas Emma, lo que tu digas - _empezaba a recoger sus cosas - _Yo ya he terminado de desayunar, aquí te dejo la tarjeta de la grúa para que vayan a buscar tu coche, no vaya a ser que se te olvide.

Leroy dejó la tarjeta encima de la mesa mientras Emma se despedia de el con un leve gracias y hasta luego. No llegó a pasar ni 1 minuto cuando decidió colocarse en el sitio donde antes estaba Leroy para tener una visión más clara de quien entraba y salía de la cafetería. Siendo sinceros, ¿quién no se ha girado a mirar cuando alguien entra en una biblioteca/cafetería/etc?, es que nos viene de fábrica aunque a veces nos impulse un poco más algún que otro motivo.

Desde aquella posición podía obsevar como la camarera tenía una sonrisa exuberante que no le negaba a nadie aunque no fuese devuelta como era el caso de la alcaldesa, podía ver a través de la puerta como un hombre, bajo un cielo totalmente despejado, paseaba a su perro con un paraguas bajo el brazo, _'alegres y chiflados, así parece que estan todos aquí', _pensó. Regresó a su mundo cuando la camarera le trajó el desayuno y un par de preguntas de curiosidad.

- ¿Piensa quedarse mucho tiempo por aquí? - _preguntó a la vez que movía gracilmente su cabeza._

_- _La verdad es que aún no lo tengo claro - _daba un sorbo a su café._

_- _A mi me gustaría que se quedase, es la primera visitante que tenemos desde... Desde que me alcanza la memoria.

Seguidamente se marchó dejando a Emma la duda de cómo iba a ser la única visitante en el pueblo durante tantos años, ya que la camarera podría tener cerca de 24 o 25 años, aunque tampoco le extrañaba demasiado, el pueblo estaba un poco perdido de la mano de Dios entre tanto bosque. Sn pensarlo una vez más comenzó a devorar sus gofres ante la mirada inquisitiva de alguien _'que vulgaridad para comer, por favor..' _ y ante otro tipo de mirada, una mirada curiosa desde fuera de la cafetería _'ya está empezando'._

Ajena a estas miradas, Emma acabó acabó su desayuno, pagó y de dispuso a salir de la cafetería cuando alguien la llamó.

- ¡Emma! - _la camarera se acercaba hasta ella - _Te olvidas la tarjeta de la grúa, toma - _extendiendo su mano con la tarjeta entre sus dedos._

_- _Vaya, gracias - _cogió la tarjeta mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo - _Soy así de olvidadiza. Hasta pronto -_rotaba su cuerpo para salir,_

_- _Ruby, me llamo Ruby, para la próxima vez - _sonreía tímidamente._

Emma giró sobre sí misma para dedicarle una sonrísa a la camarera y salir definitivamente de la tienda. No sabía que pensar sobre la extrañeza de ese pueblo y la igualdad de cada uno de sus habitantes, tampoco es que hubiese conocido a mucha gente pero le gustaba observar y fijarse en los pequeños detalles. Todos parecían estar perdidos en sus pensamientos, absortos hasta lo más profundo de cada uno de ellos, le parecía todo tan "mecánico".

Pasó horas paseando por algunas calles del pueblo, su coche lo había recogido la grúa y ya estaba el taller, dos semanas refunfuñó el mecánico al lado del teléfono. Tenía dos semanas para saber que haría, si seguiría huyendo, si buscaría algún sitio estable donde vivir, ya fuese ese pueblo o algún otro. No quería admitir del todo que ella se parecía en cierta medida a los habitantes de ese pueblo, siempre en sus pensamientos, aunque tampoco quería apresurarse a juzgar sin conocerles.

Rendida se sentó en un banco, ya en el muelle del pueblo mientras pensaba _'Horas conduciendo entre árboles y árboles ¿para ver que este pueblo tiene muelle y playa? Pues si que estoy en el fin del mundo o país, o estado o lo que sea..' _La verdad es que la geografía no se le daba bien, nada bien, y esto la hacía reir cuando pensaba este tipo de cosas.

- ¿Quien eres? _- susurró una voz detrás de ella -_

_Un grito ahogado pero audible se desgarró por la garganta de Emma mientras daba un brinquito inconsciente, ¿qué tipo de personas te asustan así y a una desconocida? Con enfado se dió la vuelta preparada para reprender a quein quiera que fuese._

_- _No, quien da ese tipo... - _no pudo continuar la frase, la imagen ante ella no le permitía gritar - _Vaya, ¿tú quien eres?.

- Yo he preguntado primero - _se sentaba a su lado._

- Me llamo Emma, Emma Swan... ¿Y tú pequeñajo?

- Henry y estás en mi sitio.

- ¿Cómo qué en tu sitio? - _reía para sus adentros._

- Si, suelo venir aquí a ver el mar pero como no te conozco y nunca te he visto, te permito quedarte ahí.

- Vaya.. ¿Gracias?

- De nada Emma.

El niño le dirigió una sonrisa cautivadora a Emma.

La verdad es que esta no había captado con totalidad la conversación ni sus intenciones, el niño le hablaba con la claridad de un adulto dejandola atónita ante su madurez. Se quedaron juntos cerca de una hora mientras Henry le contaba la rareza de ver a alguien nuevo por el pueblo, sobre sus amigos en el colegio y sobre los habitantes del pueblo. Era un chico abierto y sin tapujos, decidido y bastante simpático_. _Emma no era una amante de los niños por lo que se sorprendió a si misma pensando en la simpatía de aquel muchacho de ojos color castaño. Le acompañó hasta la entrada del muelle donde se despidió con una sonrisa y revolviendole el pelo mientras que el desaprobaba aquel gesto con una mirada desafiante seguida de una leve carcajada.

- Espero verte pronto Emma.


	4. Sonrisas y brisa

_ Bueno bueno , he vuelto y no he tardado tanto como la otra vez. Quiero aclarar un par de cosas: como sale en la descripción de esta historia, ni siquiera la Reina Malvada sabe quien es así que por tanto, para mi, es aquella Regina anterior a todo lo malo que le pasó pero siendo la clara alcaldesa del pueblo con lo que la caracteriza, lo que no tan 'taaaaan' como la conocemos. Quizás Emma siga siendo tan terca como en la serie, o más, o menos, o quien sabe. Dejar claro que existe la magia, que solo una persona sabe la verdad en StoryBrooke y creo que la historia del Reino Encantado no sea tan parecida a la de la serie. Ya iremos viendo._  
_Agradecer los RW y demás cositas. Este capitulo es algo corto, lo admito, pero creo que esta noche seguiré o si no mañana, palabra._  
_Sin más dilación, espero que os guste._

* * *

_**- Espero verte pronto Emma.**_

Había pasado una semana desde su encuentro con aquel pequeñajo, '_Henry es un buen chico' _pensaba para sus adentros sentada en el mismo sitio donde lo conoció. Desde aquel día se había encontrado con el todos los días, incluido el fin de semana, donde compartían experiencias e incluso jugaban a cualquier tontería que se les ocurriera. Hacia tiempo que Emma no se sentía tan ¿despreocupada?.

- Ya llega tarde – _pensó en voz alta –_ Que raro de él - _¿De verdad estaba cuestionando la puntualidad de un niño?  
_- Es que no ha podido venir – _susurró una voz detrás suya, provocando en ella otro sobresalto como el que Henry le había dado hacía una semana._

Se giró con los ojos inyectados en rabia, la verdad es que no le gustaba que le diesen sustos, y el grito preparado en su garganta para reprender a esa persona. De todos los habitantes de aquel pequeño pueblo, pequeño pero encantador como había apodado hacía unos días, no se esperaba que la figura que estuviese detrás de ella fuera nada menos que la alcaldesa.

- Siento haberla asustado, no era mi intención – _sonreía - _¿Puedo? - _le decía mientras señalaba el banco.  
- _Eh..Si..Si claro, siéntese –_ seguía algo impactada por esa mujer y su pequeña intromisión, haciéndole un pequeño hueco a su lado.  
- _Henry esta enfermo, unas décimas de fiebre.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabe?  
- _reía – _Si una madre no sabe esas cosas, ¿quién debería de saberlas? - _su mirada estaba pérdida en el mar -  
- _¿Usted es la madre de Henry? - _'Increíble' pensaba mientras la alcaldesa asentía, aún sin mirarla -  
- _Me sorprende que Henry no se lo nombrase en una de sus tantas historias. El me ha pedido que venga y así contarle porque no ha podido venir, es un chico responsable.  
- ¿No le molesta que Henry ande con desconocidos?  
- Si me lo dice así, señorita Swan, empezaré a desconfiar ahora de usted.

La miró por primera vez y sintió como los ojos color chocolate de la alcaldesa inundaban los suyos dándole una sensación de calidez familiar, como si no pudieran mentirle, ni ella ni sus ojos. Mientras seguía así, profundizando en aquellos ojos, una pequeña brisa descolocó en una minima parte el pelo de la alcaldesa, llevando a Emma una fragancia que juró mentalmente averiguar, una fragancia que, aún estando sentadas frente al mar, no pasó desapercibida haciendo que, sin darse apenas cuenta, cerrase sus ojos e inspirase lenta y profundamente. Por un segundo creyó que llevaba horas así hasta que, al abrir los ojos de nuevo, la alcaldesa le volvió a sonreír y apartó su mirada.

- Es un buen chico, me cae bien.  
- Supongo que habrá salido a su madre – _reía inocente mientras Emma no podía apartar sus ojos de ella.  
_- Vaya, usted si que se quiere eh – _'Vaya risa contagiosa la de esta mujer' pensó.  
_- Señorita Swan, hay que aprender a reírse y no tener una cara tan seria siempre.  
- Esa es la primera impresión que me dio usted, toda imponente en la barra de Granny's.  
- Bueno... Y usted y su forma de comer, mejor ni hablamos.  
- No había comido bien hacía dos días, Alcaldesa.  
- No es motivo para perder los modales. Ese día no me dio muy buena impresión, ni siquiera buena espina, nunca he visto un visitante por StoryBrooke. Cuando Henry me empezó a hablar de usted, me negué en un principio a que se vieran, no le voy a mentir. Una total y vulgar desconocida – _reía __para que se notase que era una broma – _con mi hijo sentados en un muelle haciendo vaya usted a saber que. Henry hizo lo que quería, yo suelo estar muy ocupada en el despacho y no puedo controlarlo pero cada vez lo veía más feliz, más vivo, es usted una de sus pocas "amigas" o así lo se considera el. Por eso estoy aquí y por eso le cuento esto. Ahora debo marcharme, no es bueno que deje a mi hijo tanto tiempo solo.

Emma asintió ante lo que la alcaldesa le acababa de contar mientras esta ya había levantado y comenzaba andar. Iba vestida con unos pantalones de pinza negros, una camisa roja a juego con sus labios color manzana que asomaba tímida tras un imponente abrigo que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos y unos tacones de vértigo, de esos que ves en un escaparate y nada más piensas en la tremenda caída y la seguida perdida masiva de dientes que puedes tener. Cuando la alcaldesa estaba a punto de desaparecer de la vista inquisitiva de Emma, esta misma le gritó a lo lejos.

- Su nombre – _dijo en un leve aliento, como si no se atreviese a ello.  
- _Regina – _le contestó sin molestarse en girarse para ello para seguidamente desaparecer._

_'Así que se llama Regina...' _susurró en su mente.


	5. Bosque Encantador

_Bueno, como prometí aquí estoy, un poco más tarde de la hora pero ya sabéis, imprevistos. Para este capítulo, os dejo una pequeña banda sonora (Ludovico Einaudi - I Giorni) __que podéis escuchar en todo momento o solo en la parte que pone un claro y conciso 'play'.  
No es gran cosa, pero prometí algo y aquí algo hay.  
__Tenemos que poco a poco entender a Emma.  
__Muchas gracias de nuevo, espero que os guste y que caiga algun que otro RW porque yo no sé si gusta si no, para moldear la historia o como jaja.  
__Gracias y a leer._

* * *

**_'Así que se llama Regina...' _susurró en su mente.**

De nuevo otra semana había pasado y Emma cada vez se sentía más unida al pueblo en un sentido espiritual. Nunca había encontrado tanta calma, tanta paz, era como un sentimiento de esos que se ahogan dentro de ti gritándote desde el fondo, era como si estuviese en casa. Había hecho buenas migas con la camarera de 'Granny's', donde la abuelita, es decir, con Ruby, desayunando allí cada día y entablando meras conversaciones con ella que, poco a poco, iban subiendo de nivel.

- Necesito un trabajo Rub – _así la llamaba – _o a este paso me tendré que ir – _decía hundida en su café.  
- _Emma, sabes que si es por donde quedarte e incluso comer, ni a mi ni a mi abuelita nos importa acogerte – _acariciaba la mano de Emma, desde la barra, con una tranquilidad extrema -_

Emma se sobrecogió ante ese gesto, sinceramente no estaba acostumbrada muy a menudo a las muestras de afecto. Era increíble como podía llegar a estremecerse con una leve caricia, no solo de Rub, sino de cualquier persona. Dejó que sus mejillas tomaran un leve color rojizo, le sonrío y seguidamente apartó su mano, que no estuviese acostumbrada tampoco significaba que le gustasen.

- Gracias Rub pero sabes que no es solo eso, ya te lo he comentado, no puedo vivir siempre en una habitación de hotel. Necesito un pisito para mi, para mis cosas, espacio donde moverme y donde sentirme yo en todo momento.

Seguidamente dio el último sorbo a su café y se levantó de la barra dirigiendo una leve sonrisa a su amiga, la cual fue correspondida con palabras '_Sigue buscando, encontrarás algo, lo sé.'  
_Puede que se sintiese como en casa y que ya casi se aprendiese la mayoría de las calles de memoria, que los habitantes le dedicasen una sonrisa como si hubiese estado allí siempre pero no se sentía completa, parecía como si todos los puestos de trabajo estuviesen ocupados o desconfiaran de ella por ser nueva en el pueblo, por no conocerla y no dejarse conocer.

[PLAY]

Empezó a dejarse llevar una vez más por aquellas recónditas calles deseando encontrar de nuevo algún lugar donde refugiarse, el puerto estaba bien pero ya era compartido con Henry y su sed de curiosidad e impertinencia dulce, necesitaba algo para ella, para dejar su mente en blanco, para olvidar todo su pasado y centrarse en que ahora, estaba bien. Con las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, sus ojos entrecerrados por la leve brisa y la claridad, dando leves patadas a alguna piedra que se encontraba fue trazando sus pasos, dirigiéndose a donde quiera que fuese. Para cuando se dio cuenta había llegado a un camino de tierra, no había asfalto y el bosque comenzaba a erguirse ante sus ojos, estaba en el cementerio, aumentó la fluidez de sus pasos ya que odiaba los sustos y los cementerios y más si sumas una cripta inmensa en su camino. Cabizbaja seguía su camino sin querer mirar a ningún lado hasta que un leve tropiezo de su alterado ritmo le hizo levantar la cabeza y darse cuenta que ya no estaba en ese lugar de tal belleza eterna, no sabía donde estaba. Recorrió varias sendas durante una media hora hasta que el leve sonido de un arroyo le llamó la atención e intentó buscarlo guiada por sus sentidos, cosa que, francamente, se le daba de miedo. No tardó más que unos minutos en llegar hasta el y sentirse maravillada por tal imagen ante sus ojos, el ser una chica criada en varias ciudades no le dio tiempo a conocer los exteriores más que en películas o en alguna que otra escapada, pero eso si, le fascinaba cualquier tipo de paisaje que conllevase el mover algo en su interior. Se sentó en una pequeña curvatura delante del arroyo, dispuesta a recostarse en ella, varios tipos de flores adornaban su vista, colores que nunca creería que quedasen tan bien juntos, el sonido de los pájaros, la brisa, las hojas rozándose levemente las unas con las otras evitando que de vez en cuando la luz del sol le bañara completamente su cara cuando ya yacía sobre el prado con sus ojos cerrados. Y empezaban sus problemas y le encantaba hablarse a si misma.

'_¿Qué te pasa Emma? ¿Por qué no logras acostumbrarte a nada? Estoy cansada de seguir huyendo, me siento bien aquí, si encontrase un trabajo sería ideal. Vamos que si lo sería, sería genial. Tener un piso para ti sola preferiblemente o con alguien que te cocine que ya sabes que eres muy vaga. Intentar integrarme, salir de este caparazón que me tiene encerrada desde hace años, buscar nuevos vínculos.. ¿qué nuevos? Buscar vínculos en sí, que nunca has hecho ninguno que te dure más de 3 meses, necesitas liberarte y encontrarte, necesit.. ¿qué tipo de bicho/asco volador es ese? Ya se porque a estos tipos de sitios no viene nadie, los bichos, menos mal que yo no le tengo tanto asco.  
Emma Swan, creo que deberías quedarte aquí, agotar recursos para buscar trabajo de lo que sea y empezar algo y así venir a este bosque tan.. encantador, más a menudo. Con sus bichos y eso.  
Estaría bien.'_


End file.
